Dad for a day
by Netflix Original
Summary: Nick never thought of himself as the parent type. And by the way this day is going, his thoughts are only getting confirmed. Discontinued


**Warning: I've never tried to write anything Zootopia-ish before, so, this might not be the greatest, but hey, "Try everything!" Hope you guys like it!**

 _{Judy and Nick are doing their daily morning patrol after getting a quick meal at McDogalds...}_

"Mm, Mm! Oh man, this is good," Nick commented for about the fifth time while eating his burger, "Carrots, you have _got_ to try this."

"No thanks, Nick, you know I don't eat other animals."

Nick shrugged his shoulders before taking another bite, "Suit yourself."

Judy thought for a moment before reaching down and pulling one of his fries out of its packet, "I will take one of these though," she said as she threw it in her mouth.

"Hey! Those are my French fries!"

"Sorry, should I give it back?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Nick snorted sarcastically as he grabbed his fries protectively, and turned over to his right side in order to avoid anymore casualties. He continued eating while staring out the window, dully noting that everything looked the same. Animals walking, animals shopping, animals walking and shopping at the same time, animals walking and shopping while texting on their phones.

"Now there's a real skill," Nick muttered as he put another fry in his mouth. He continued to look out the window, uninterested, until something unusual caught his eye. A little dingo kid, no more then three, was sitting in the middle of the sidewalk, crying. Now it wasn't like the fox had never seen a kid cry before, Oh no! Mothers would come into the ZPD all the time with issues, and of course they _had to_ bring their obnoxious, screaming children with them. But this time was different. The kit appeared to be alone, with his parents nowhere in sight.

"Hey, um, Carrots?"

"Nick, for about the sixth time, I don't want your burger-"No, Carrots, look," Nick said while pointing to the child. Judy leaned forward in her seat to get a better look.

"Where are his parents?" She questioned.

"I don't know, but he's been sitting there by himself for a while now, maybe we should check it out," he suggested. Nodding, she turned the cruiser out of the driving lane and pulled it next to the curb. Immediately, both she and Nick exited the car and walked over to the dingo.

"Hey there little guy," Judy said as she and Nick crouched down next to him, "What's the matter?"

"I want mommy..." the kid managed to choke out before bursting into tears again.

"Do you know where your mommy is?" Judy asked gently.

"Nooo," he sobbed. The two partners stood up and looked at each other as the kit continued to bawl his eyes out.

Nick scratched the back of his neck,"So what do we do now?"

"I guess we should go to the ZPD...ask around, maybe his mom went there," she suggested, "It's where I'd go if I lost my kid."

"Righttt...and uh, what happens if his mom comes back here?" Nick asked.

"That's why you're staying here with him, while I go check in at the Z-"Woa, woa, woa, Carrots, you're going to leave me here with- this?!" He questioned as he pointed down to the wailing kit at his feet.

"You'll be fine Nick," she assured him.

"Yeah, but I doubt my ears will be," he snorted, "Why can't you stay with him?"

"Cause you're the one who found him."

"Why did I have to look out that window..." he groaned.

"Just keep an eye on him until we find his mom, ok?"

Nick sighed as he picked the kit up, "Ok...fine, but you owe me big time, got that Carrots?"

"Whatever you say, slick," Judy said as she climbed into the car, "I'll call you as soon as I find her."

"Hopefully I'll be able to hear what you're saying," Nick said, as the kid continuously screamed in his ear. He sighed as Judy drove away, _this was not how he had wanted to spend his day._

 **So...there's the first chapter, hope you guys liked it! And like I said above, since this is my first Zootopia fic, I would really appreciate feedback on how to improve it, since I've never tried writing Nick and Judy's characters before.**

 **Peace out,**

 **\- Netflix Original**


End file.
